Trying
by MakoRain
Summary: It's the same old tale-Naruto wants Sakura, Sakura wants Sasuke and Sasuke wants...Sakura? Wait...does Sakura want Naruto now? Mostly SasukexSakura honestly. Read to see what happens and please review. First Naruto piece so please be gentle.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing anything for Naruto and at first I wasn't going to try but apparently that doesn't matter since my mind just wouldn't let this go. My main focus will most likely stay the love triangle of Sakura with Naruto and Sasuke. I know, the love triangle between these three is mainly one-sided for most of the characters but I am about to change that, since I'm the writer and with the power of the written word I can do that. So, hope you enjoy, and as always review. I'm in new waters here people, please help me out.

Standard disclaimers apply-I own nothing Naruto with that honor going to Masashi Kishimoto ( I hope I got that information right).

"**Trying"**

By MakoRain

**Chapter 1**

_You're even worse than Naruto. You make me sick._

Sasuke's words rang through her head as Sakura walked down the academy's halls, destination unknown. She had always liked Sasuke since before the academy and being put in his cell had been a dream come true, but now…things weren't so dreamy.

_I guess I might have come on a little strong, but I can't help it, I love him. _

At least, she thought she loved him, and that made Sasuke's words hurt even more.

_He's so focused on sharpening his ninja skills that he does not have time for anything else. If he would just _make_ time, then maybe we could…_

Sakura let her thought trail off as Lee stepped in her path.

_Oh great, just what I need today_.

She couldn't help it, she was annoyed by the little über brow but her depression made her less willing to fight him. Walking right up to her, Lee took her hand in his and took his chance.

"Sakura, would you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

His fingers around hers made her shiver uncomfortably as she numbly replied "okay," not really caring at the moment; she had more pressing things on her mind. Lee didn't dwell on her sudden compliancy, instead giving her a quick hug before skipping off merrily down the hall while she started walking aimlessly once again.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Maybe I was too forceful with Sakura._

Something closely resembling guilt spread through Sasuke's body as he walked down one of the many corridors of the academy. She just didn't understand him; he was so focused on reaching Jounin skill level and she just… wasn't.

Sakura was more focused on him and he was honored in a guilelessly tamed way, but this had to be taken care of. Sasuke did not want to be responsible for her shortcomings on the field and that would not help the team. He had to be able to learn to depend on Sakura and Naruto before they could truly be allies and so far, that was not happening.

He just did not have the time to be distracted from his training, for surly Sakura's dazzling green eyes and flowing pink hair combined with her genuine smile and knowledge could be more distracting than many of the girls who threw themselves at him on a regular basis.

Sure, he felt something for her, he was a guy after all and they worked together so he was getting to know the Sakura behind the façade she put on for the world, but they were so _different_ and he could not afford to pursue anything romantic.

He was too close to trip at such a critical point in his career with his goal of becoming Jounin like Sensai Kakashi. He had a mission, a reason for becoming a true ninja, more than just a Genin and he would not rest until that was completed, no matter what the cost.

Sasuke was so immersed in his thoughts of purpose and revenge that he did not notice another presence in the hall until he almost ran over it.

"Sakura," he said, wavering a bit before finding his cool, calm and collected as always.

She looked at him, eyes guarded and emotions concealed as he put up his own mask to shield his previous thoughts when he realized how sad she looked. No, not sad…hollow, no hint of her warmth of not so long ago as she moved on mechanically, threatening to pass him by.

Reflexively he caught her arm, not wanting to let her leave like this, not wanting to be responsible for taking her spark of life away.

Sakura looked down at his hand on her arm and sighed quietly. "Please don't, Sasuke."

He let her go and started speaking before she could move away again. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I need to focus on my training right now."

His voice was calm, almost cold and that only made her feel less human. Why had she gotten so mixed up in feeling for Sasuke Uchiha? She looked up defiantly into his eyes and it made her words sting more so.

"You made yourself perfectly clear before."

He couldn't help let out an exasperated sigh, conveying more human emotion in this short talk than he had in months to anyone else besides himself. "No, see I don't think I did. I don't even know."

Sakura looked even deeper into his dark blue eyes and could see his confusion, which gave her pause before he continued, his tone becoming more calm and rational.

"I don't have time to pursue anything romantic while focusing all I have on improving my abilities. Even if I wanted to."

He grew quiet as Sakura's gaze bore into him, and he had to force all of his concentration onto not flinching under the pressure.

_Did he say…he wants something more?_

Her shields automatically went up as she studied his profile, his stance trying to stay frigid and collected but shaking slightly with the effort to hide. This was a whole new side of Sasuke that she had never seen before_. _

_Could it possibly be a trap? Some new way of torment thought up by Naruto? _

No, she didn't think so since Naruto had been genuinely sorry for his actions earlier, tricking her like that had been punishment enough.

"If you really want something, you will make the time."

Her words broke through the cracks in his disguise and hit his heart, so full of hope, confusion, loss-it was just all so unclear. Still, he kept his detached stature and didn't falter with what she had to say.

"I can't be the only one making an effort." She reiterated, making it clear that why she was so guarded and hurt. He could only held his ground to save face.

"I know."

"Then that's all I ask."

Sakura walked by him and he let her pass. The move was now his, if only he would make it.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but there's more to come. In upcoming chapters the format will change and to tell you the truth, I'm still stuck on one little section before the end but I'll try to figure it out as soon as I can. Reviews motivate me (hint hint).


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: SasuSaku Forever and Ever and Mom Calling, thank you for your reviews. Thanks also to all of those who have added this as a fav story/story alert. After some editing, I bring you chapter two, enjoy. The format from now on will most likely be in three parts as shown here. Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I: Wondering

Every day for a week Sasuke trained to clear his mind, but every day he found himself dwelling on Sakura's words. More and more she clouded his thoughts.

_That's all I ask… I know_…and yet, he'd made no attempt to meet her half way.

Whenever he heard footsteps behind him or a soft voice reached his ears, his heart inadvertently skipped a beat. This was bad.

He hadn't seen her since their last talk, and he was starting to get worried. Why this sudden interest in Sakura? He'd known of her feelings long before now…but things were different; it changed somehow.

The caring in her words and sincerity of her emotions triggered something deep within him, passing his barrier of ice and steely glares. She affected him too much; even for not being near him, he still _felt_ her at times, like an unexplainable presence in his soul.

Sasuke shook his head of this thinking, focusing instead on his target fifty yards away. The shuriken fell short, landing with a soft thud on the grass. This was not good. This was not good at all.

II: Study Date

Sakura busied herself with her studies, reading up on the many jutsus needed for the final tests. All week she had been working on this, and yet she couldn't focus on sitting still and reading, not with Sasuke's words echoing in her brain.

_I don't have time…even if I wanted to_.

So he wanted to. She had believed him then but a week had passed and still nothing.

Sakura hadn't talked to him or even seen him, intuition telling her he was training harder than ever. That was understandable and so she shrugged it off, trying her hardest not to let it bother her. But of course it did, nagging at the back of her mind.

She looked at the clock and swore quietly. She was supposed to meet Naruto at the Academy's library since books were not his friends as he put it and her thoughts had made her late.

Quickly, Sakura gathered her things and walked to the door, running into something quite solid in her way.

"Sorry about that."

She looked up to see Sasuke, his hands on her waist to steady her after the sudden impact, the contact sending a jolt of electricity through her body. His eyes were dark as obsidian with a glint of starlight that sparkled from within.

Sasuke let her go and backed away, suddenly fidgeting as if he was nervous and she couldn't help smiling. He was so adorable when he acted like this and he graced her with a small smile of his own, so rare that it surprised her for a moment.

Just then, Naruto's voice broke in.

"Sakura-san? I thought we were…"

His words drifted off, seeing that Sasuke was with her. He did not back away though, instead inserting himself into the current situation with a guarded "Sasuke" directed to his rival for Sakura's affections.

She looked worriedly between the two, noting Naruto's defensive stance and Sasuke's now cold gaze. Better to end this little encounter as fast as possible.

"Naruto, sorry about that. I got a little sidetracked."

"I'll bet," he said without looking at her, instead directing his words to Sasuke who just stared back.

Ignoring this little comment, she turned to Sasuke. "We were going to study for the upcoming exams in the library."

"Oh."

His voice was hollow and the ghost of his friendliness a few moments before vanished, making her almost question if it had ever been there in the first place.

"Maybe, if you wanted to-"

"No." Both boys objected simultaneously, cutting off her invitation of Sasuke to join.

"Well, alright." She said before Naruto was at her side, pulling on her arm and leading her away.

"What about practice later then?"

Sakura stopped walking, forcing Naruto to stop in his tracks as well.

"As a team." Sakura looked at both boys pointedly, giving _team_ more meaning since they hadn't practiced together in a while and this effectively added on the guilt.

"Yeah, how about it?" Naruto asked, caving under Sakura's smiling face.

She looked hopefully at Sasuke who looked doubtful, surprising her when he spoke again.

"Sure. When?"

"In about an hour?" she looked at Naruto, making sure this was a good time.

"Yeah, meet us at the field behind the Academy."

"Fine."

And with that, Naruto pulled Sakura away, leaving Sasuke to watch them go, wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

III: Training

Sasuke waited for his partners with growing impatience. _How long did reading take?_

It was already going on an hour and a half and they were losing daylight in the early autumn evening, by the time they arrived they'd have to fight by moonlight.

Sasuke's sour mood uplifted at the sight of Sakura before darkening again with seeing Naruto by her side. This was _not_ a good idea.

His mind screamed for him to retreat but one glance at her expectant face looking at him and he knew he couldn't do that to her; not when this was the first time they could really spend any time together.

Naruto might prove a problem though; his presence Sasuke could handle but it was when the twit opened his mouth that he had the violent urge to beat him down.

Sakura seemed to read his mind as she said, "Now, can we play nice and act like a team for once?"

Both boys nodded in the affirmative, and so the practice began.

After some basic defense and offensive tactics, they moved on to the jitsu formations. One on one combat with Naruto proved to be more difficult than Sasuke thought. Studying with Sakura seemed to help him, which was probably why Sasuke raised the bar within reason to defeat him.

Sasuke thought Naruto might have problems with this, but instead of mouthing off after the match he asked for tips on some of the moves he used. He gave Naruto a few pointers while Sakura focused her chakra a couple feet away. The small smile on her face told him she heard everything with her eyes closed and he felt his lips turn up in response.

_Why is it that I can't help returning her smile? _

That was twice now in so many pattern unnerved him immensely.

Naruto grew quiet and feeling eyes on him, Sasuke turned to face the blond boy with a questioning glance. He decided to say nothing to the darker ninja as he traced his gaze back to the meditating girl.

_Looks as if things are taking a questioning turn…_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So, that was a good practice."

"It was," Sasuke found himself answering Naruto truthfully.

Maybe they were able to act as a team from now on. This thought made him feel lighter as they walked through the grounds back to their rooms. Naruto's room was closest and so he sulkingly said his farewells, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to walk on alone.

Silence fell between the two and Sasuke searched his mind for something, anything to talk about. The cell was too impersonal; he wanted to make a real attempt with her and not something meaningless.

"Thank you."

He stared at her now in front of her door, contemplating what she meant.

Sensing his confusion, she reiterated. "For today-with the team work."

'That was nothing' seemed condescending, and considering he had once thought of his members as beneath his own abilities, "you're welcome" was all he could manage.

The truth was, they had improved considerably at an increasing rate, and he felt proud to be a part of this new and improved cell.

"I appreciate the effort. Naruto can be trying at times."

"I'm surprised you put up with him."

Sakura looked thoughtful, contemplating how to answer. "He used to annoy me, but now I think he's grown on me."

"Huh."

"What huh?"

"Nothing." He said lazily, not wanting to say it straight out that the whole situation bothered him.

"Right. Nothing." It was said good-naturedly but he could tell she was fishing for more.

"It's just that you two seem to be getting close."

"We _are_ teammates."

"So are we." He said it so quietly that at first he thought she hadn't heard him.

"But I don't think of him in that way. He's just my friend, you know, someone to talk to. It's nice."

Impulsively, Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand, enjoying the jolt he felt at the contact.

"I'm someone to talk to."

She smiled slightly at his hand around hers.

"Sometimes you are."

He pulled her a little closer.

"I'm trying."

"I know. Thank you."

He made that final step to close the distance, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace. He felt her melt into him and he enjoyed the sensation of holding someone he finally could admit he cared about after so long of not being able to care.

Standing there with her in this way, a new thought struck him. Could he do it? Could he be there for her? Keep her secrets…tell her his?

Getting close to someone left one vulnerable, his brother had taught him that well. If he became more emotionally attached than he already was, he might lose focus; not that he hadn't already…

Sasuke couldn't think logically, feeling her cheek resting against his chest, her hair under his chin, her arms around his waist and he was sure she could feel his heart pounding frantically through him.

No, he didn't know what was happening…only that it was too late to stop.

* * *

A/N: So...too short? Too slow? Too boring? Too predictable? Send your questions, concerns, comments, etc. my way please...


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Many thanks to my reviewers **SasuSaku Forever and Ever**, **Luna Rei Harmony**, and **cherryblossomdream** for your reviews of Chapter Two. This chapter is extremely long and very very twisted with a supernatural flair so I hope it's enough to keep you hungry wolves at bay. Lol I'm just kidding, you guys keep me going! R&R as if your lives depended on it!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**I: Premonitions**

Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand up to her doorstep. She was oddly reminded of Lee bringing her home before, and then of Naruto on that same night.

Clearing her head of those thoughts, she looked up once again at the boy before her; his face angled down to meet her height and dark bangs falling across his eyes, eyes so deep and haunted.

Sakura absentmindedly raised her hand to his face, brushing away the fallen hair from his eyes and feeling a slight tug on her heart…something wasn't right.

Those eyes were so hollow and yet full of emotion, shining with…_need_ for her? Sasuke placed his hand over hers and left it resting on his cheek, giving her a new hope.

Before she could explore this idea, she heard the door open behind her with a startled 'Oh.'

Eyes never leaving his, Sakura simply stated "Hinata" and removed her hand from his face.

"S-Sakura, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, Sasuke was just saying goodnight."

Taking his cue, Sasuke bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, whispering "Goodnight, Sakura" against her heated skin. With one last glance, he turned around and walked away, melting with the night.

"If I would've known it was you two, I wouldn't have opened the door."

In a dazed state of happiness and still looking out into the night, Sakura replied, "It's alright, really."

With one last glance, Sakura closed the door and followed Hinata inside, a blush pleasantly warming her cheeks.

* * *

_A breeze passed through her, chilling Sakura to the bone as she walked aimlessly among the garden. Time was unbeknownst to her as she parted trees along the path until she reached the river, but something wasn't right. The river had spread into an area and Sakura found herself standing on the outskirts of a sandy beach, vegetation left behind her. _

_In the glare of the sun off of the dazzling blue ocean she squinted to see two figures in the distance and found herself gravitating towards them from an insistent gale of wind pushing her along. The wind died down once she reached her apparent destination and realization struck her as the two forms came into view._

_On the left stood Sasuke, dark and mysterious with the night sky scattered with stars and the moon under his control. Beneath the surface, Sakura could see a glint of something like a dwindling ember inside him that needed to glow. She felt a sense of panic, somehow knowing that his spark could not go out or something unexpectedly evil would come to pass and then all would be lost. _

_To the right stood Naruto, the polar opposite with golden hair and the power of the sun in the palm of his hand. Yet inside him dwelt a power that could threaten to overtake him, like a predator devouring his prey and once again Sakura felt the need to help control this monster inside of him from breaking through._

_There they stood, facing each other like the enemies they were, both with something inside._

_Sasuke's spark of humanity was slowly burning out while Naruto's inner demon was slowly eating away. The moon, the sun, the light and the dark, good versus evil… it was evident here and so strong, threatening to take away all she cared about._

_Sakura knew they had to be friends and they could never fight as enemies. She moved towards the boys but they did not seem to notice, instead facing each other, displaying the truth of the eternal struggle of light against dark. _

_Sakura watched the forces ready to clash and started to run closer to them, wanting to stop this madness from happening before her very eyes. They were on the water…how had she not noticed this before? _

_She was forced to stop at the water's edge and both boys turned to her with no one said a word. The silence was filled with a force so overpowering as it washed over Sakura that she almost fell but did not falter, staring at both boys in concern. _

_The need she felt from them combined to weigh down on her soul, almost crushing it as both seemed to age before her eyes- facing her as boys but turning to face each other as men, as rivals, as enemies. _

"_NO!" was torn from her mouth when the first blows were struck and met, the black night and bright day clashing and mingling. _

_As the battle wore on, Sasuke had a more hardened resistance and Sakura could see his spark was fading fast into nothingness until the last bit of humanity he had left blew away along with his flame. His eyes took on a new glint, obsidian shining eerily as his dark side took over, pure evil etched in his every move. _

_Naruto's demon had also grown, submerging to bare canines in the form of the nine tailed fox and she watched in shock as it was bent to his will. _

_Naruto had complete control over his inner demon after so long and Sasuke was losing control, his anger and thirst for vengeance fueling him onward. _

_Glowing beams of blue and yellow flew in the air with each movement, strikes sending sparks everywhere and Sakura could do nothing but watch- her involvement no longer needed. _

_The night and day flowed behind the two, first seeming to bleed together like an unkempt watercolor but on better look she could see the forces fighting for control over the other. The moon even now tried to block out the sun as Sasuke's fist made contact with Naruto's face, bringing him to the ocean's surface and unleashing the fox demon for protection. _

_Sakura didn't know what to do as the boys, no- the men, she loved fought to the death and she closed her eyes, unable to watch anymore. _

When she opened them again, she was in her room, drenched in sweat.

Sakura put her hands to her face, trying to regain her bearings when a small symbol came into view. On her right hand was a sun, while the left held a moon, both in identical places above her thumbs.

**II: Beautiful Days**

Sasuke replayed the previous night for what seemed to be the hundredth time since breakfast. His mind was buzzing with electricity at the thought of Sakura's hand in his, sending a pleasant jolt into his bloodstream even now when she was not around.

He needed to see her. They had a meeting with Kakashi-sensei later that day but that was too far away.

_Time to be spontaneous; time to make an effort._

With that last thought, he walked as calmly as possible towards Sakura's dorm room.

* * *

Sakura wiped away the steam still clinging to the bathroom mirror with a swipe of her hand, her face distorted in the reflection.

Even after a shower she couldn't shake the dread her dream brought and she looked down at the remaining symbols tattooed into her skin. She traced the sun and moon thoughtfully.

_What if they asked about them?_

Sakura couldn't simply go 'Oh, they're just left from a dream I had when you two tried to kill each other.'

No, that wouldn't sit too well, she could already see Naruto's concerned face and Sasuke's questioning gaze.

On that thought, Sakura dressed quickly, finding a pair of fashionable fingerless gloves that would serve the purpose of covering the symbols while adding to her look. She finished with her head band in place and grabbed her bag to go to the library.

Maybe she could research the symbols on her own…except the sun and moon were common and not very mysterious.

_Hmm…maybe Kakashi-sensei would know!_

He might be able to…wait, no, she couldn't tell anyone about this.

Resolved to research, she opened the door to find Sasuke filling the frame.

Sakura couldn't help but jump at the unexpected sight and she placed a hand to her chest, trying to keep her heart from bursting through. Sasuke smiled a bit at the mere sight of her before sobering with concern.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you."

She could never resist his smile and ignored her brain's warning to keep away, instead moving closer to him while giving a reassuring smile of her own.

"No, I'm fine, just surprised. We should really stop meeting like this."

"Yeah, it's probably not a good thing to scare the girl right away," He replied offhandedly, his hands fidgeting a bit with nervous tension.

"Probably not," she laughed, taking his hand in her gloved one, igniting the jolt of electricity as their fingers brushed.

"So what are your plans for this fine day? " Sasuke asked, his hand engulfing hers as they walked along.

"Just thought I'd do some studying," she answered shakily, gesturing to her book bag on her shoulder and letting go of his hand in the process. His mood sank at this news but he tried to smile for her.

"Oh."

After a few moments of just the sound of their foot falls on pavement, he spoke again.

"Or, we could try a picnic."

Sakura looked up at him, pleasantly stunned. "Really?"

"Really really."

He smiled as she said, "A picnic would be nice," and placed her hand once again in his, electrifying his blood.

On the way to Sasuke's for picnic supplies the duo ran into an excited Naruto. The blond boy's smile faltered at running into Sakura and Sasuke together holding hands. He had just been on his way to ask if she would like to share some Ramen at his place.

That obviously wasn't happening. Still, he would put on a brave face, as always.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said valiantly, blocking their path.

"Hi, Naruto." Sakura said with a smile before Sasuke answered.

"A picnic, since it's such a beautiful day."

He gave a smile to Sakura and Naruto almost lost his lunch.

_Why is Sasuke acting so nice? Beautiful day? _

And what was with all the smiling, it was creeping Naruto out.

Instead of saying this, he replied "Well, that's nice. Sakura, do you have a sec?"

She turned to Naruto and with a quick smile.

"Sure. Why don't you go on and get the picnic things ready?"

Sasuke seemed to think this wasn't such a great idea but he gave her hand a squeeze before leaving her alone with Naruto, now in charge of packing a picnic basket.

Naruto couldn't help laughing at the mental image of Sasuke frolicking in a field of flowers swinging a picnic basket to and fro but stopped at Sakura's expectant gaze.

"Oh right, my turn," he said, pulling a hand through his hair nervously, stalling for time.

"Since you have lunch plans, how about some dinner later?"

At her stunned silence, Naruto barreled on.

"I'll be cooking my specialty, Ramen al la Naruto. Believe it."

She laughed at that, which was a good sign.

"How about after the team meeting?" His eyespleaded with hers and her eyes smiled back, locked with his.

"Sounds good, Naruto." His smile broadened and his hand brushed hers which made him look down and notice that something was different.

"What's with the gloves?" His fingers lingered over them and she watched them move.

"My hands just get cold." She stated simply and kept her eyes on Naruto's still-moving fingers now around hers.

"That better?" he asked quietly and she swore she saw a glow as heat enveloped where his skin made contact with hers. The warmth flowed through her until she felt full of the comforting warmth.

"Yes, thank you." She managed before Sasuke's "Ready?" cut through her daze.

Naruto released her hand for her to leave and he watched her go with the mysterious Sasuke. Instead of thinking about their lovely picnic, he focused on his hand, still warm from her touch.

Naruto was looking forward to later that night when he would have his chance for once and for all.

* * *

Sakura swung the picnic basket merrily along the trail up the hill just outside of the Academy grounds.

Sasuke watched her mirth and couldn't believe she was here with him on a bright sunny day on their way to enjoy a picnic of all things. The last time he'd gone on a picnic was…when his mother had wanted to…when his family was alive. That was a long time ago and yet it still stayed fresh in his mind.

His thoughts were drawn back to the now when she secured a spot under an oak tree and pulled him down onto the blanket with her.

Sasuke enjoyed the electricity that passed between them but it seemed calmer somehow, one look at her gloved hands told him why.

Sakura followed his eyes and made her hands busy unloading their meal, not wanting to dwell on her secrets. He seemed to sense this and didn't press the issue to her relief.

Sasuke leaned back on his palms, following the path of a sparrow in the clear blue sky; a breeze pulled at his hair and sent the leaves rustling above them to let the sun's rays grace him before hiding behind the foliage.

He took in a deep breath, never really appreciating nature until now and he looked back to the girl at his side who was staring at him in fascination.

"Why me?" The question came as if with a will of its own, and he didn't try to take it back, waiting for her answer.

"Ever since we were kids, I've had feelings for you and you knew; I know you knew. It started out simply because you were cute-really cute. I know that's not the purest intention but it's the truth."

She blushed and he beamed at her, moving closer to her until he was holding her against him with his back against the tree trunk.

"You have always been mysterious and try to act tougher than you really are."

Her fingers meshed with his and sparks flew inside but he stopped at hearing this until she continued the movement and her words.

"The more you pushed me away, the more infatuated I became. What is it that you have to feel you have to hide, Sasuke Uchiha? Something deep inside you…"

Sakura turned in his arms, one gloved hand to his chest tracing along the skin of his open collar sending tingles throughout his system. His hands once again found hers covered with a barrier between their skin and with ease he lifted her hand from his body to slide the glove off.

Her breath hitched and she tensed, wanting to hide again but he already had his hand on hers. It was too late as her bare hand made full contact between her hand and where it now rested his chest. The skin to skin contact sent her nerves humming and she felt her left hand pulse but ignored it, only focusing on Sasuke's face hovering over hers, his lips so close she could almost taste them.

Just a bit closer…

She closed the gap, throwing her arm around his neck and keeping her left hand in place on his exposed chest. His lips were like pure energy, sizzling her mind until she couldn't get enough. He deepened the kiss, his tongue gaining entrance into her mouth and with every flick of it against her own she drank the force, this unbelievable power seeping into her.

Her whole body was electrified with life and they made a visible flash when they parted, energy drawing from both their lips to spark in the noon day sun.

"Wow," she breathed, watching the glow from them dissipate but feeling something else. Her hand was pulsing, the light now dimming after loss of pure contact with Sasuke.

"That was amazing." He looked down into her eyes, his own a vision of lightening until they softened to almost ink and she felt a smile pull at her lips. Sakura never felt more love for Sasuke then at that moment and doubted she ever could again.

Too bad she was right.

**III: Last Nights**

The day wore on and Sakura found herself once again in her room staring out the window at the disappearing rays of the sun.

Sasuke had dropped her off earlier, having something to take care of before their team meeting later with Kakashi-sensei. He had left her with a lingering goodbye kiss and she moved her fingers over her lips, still warm from Sasuke's energy.

_What was that about?_

Sakura glanced at the marks on her hands in the dwindling light and could not shake the sense of foreboding they gave her.

A knock at the door startled her and she waited for Hinata to answer it. When the insistent pounding failed to cease, she dragged herself away from her bed and to the door with effort.

After all the excitement of the day with Sasuke she felt oddly drained. Maybe she would focus her chakra before the meeting.

_Too late_.

When she answered the door, she found Naruto eagerly waiting on the other side.

"Hi, Sakura. I was wondering if I could walk you to the meeting…it's not safe alone in the dark."

She laughed at his semi-seriousness, pointing to the horizon behind him.

"Naruto, the sun just went down, the sky will be bright for awhile still."

He smiled shyly and she laughed again.

_Seriously, what was with the boyish innocent act today? _

"We have some time before we have to go, why don't you come in? I think there's some Ramen in the cupboard."

"I'm on it." He said on his dash to the kitchen retrieving said noodly goodness along with glassware and a measuring cup.

She watched in joyful amusement as he prepared the Ramen like a pro; he really was adorable when he was happy like this and in his element. Soon she had a steaming bowl of Ramen in front of her and Naruto across from her at the table.

They ate in comfortable silence, eyes meeting and sharing smiles every now and then until Sakura couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her; looking up to see Naruto staring at her in something that resembled awe.

"What?" she asked clearly puzzled.

"You're beautiful."

Reflexively she shut down and went into auto pilot, collecting the now empty dishes and brought them to the sink.

"I'm not beautiful, Naruto."

She leaned against the sink, her hands focusing on the feel of the metal beneath them as he approached her from behind.

"Of course you are. Sakura, you are beautiful, intelligent, funny, strong…adorable."

He wrapped his fingers around her fully exposed hands, gloves forgotten after she got home and pulled them off, leaving them on her dresser in her room.

Immediately heat covered them, as if Naruto was heating them from just his touch with some energy he held within.

Naruto did have something powerful caged inside, so strong that unleashing it without having any sense of control could be dangerous…maybe deadly.

He smiled at her small smile before looking down at her exposed hands and noticing what she'd been so desperately trying to hide.

"What is this?" He fingered the small sun on her right hand then moved on to the moon on her left before looking at her quizzically.

Sakura pulled her hands away quickly thinking of some excuse besides the truth…since she wasn't even sure what that was at the moment.

"Well, the Yin and Yang thing is so overused that I decided to do my own style for balance."

She grabbed her gloves from her room and Naruto watched her movements suspiciously.

_Why would she cover up something she did willingly?_

"Let's go, Naruto, we don't want to be late."

* * *

A/N: Hehe if you didn't notice, I pretty much just figured out how to insert page breaks based on this chapter. I told you it was a long one. I hope the breaks helped it go more smoothly. Review to let me know :)


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Here is the final chapter. Thank you once again to all of my reviewers. I would have had this up sooner but encountered a case of writer's block. Hope you like how it all turns out. Reminder-this is all waaaay in the beginning of the series, I'm talking like Naruto episode 2 I think? Just a little bit of what really happened with a mix of my own. Please R&R

Background music: "Run Away" by Live (an oldie but goodie)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**I: The Meeting**

Sasuke walked idly along the path to Sakura's just returning from his family's temple he constructed in the woods. He needed to meditate and set his soul at some sort of ease before the meeting and now he felt clearer and level headed.

With his clarity came doubt-of himself, of Sakura, of being with her-how could he guarantee her a life free from pain when he was training to kill his own brother? Would she look at him differently if she knew what he was capable of? Of what he intended to do?

If she only knew…could he tell her why?

No, he didn't want her involved; Itachi would pay for his sins at Sasuke's hand alone.

He used his hand to knock on Sakura's front door and was almost run down by the startled girl and Naruto.

_Naruto? What was he doing here?_

At her blush, Sasuke had a few ideas but instead of making a confrontation he said, "Ready for the meeting?"

"Yep, let's go." Sakura said, over eager to get out of this situation and all parties involved were only too happy to follow along.

The walk was silent and awkward in the early evening among the companions. Sakura stood between the two boys in more ways than just the physical and she had a hard time not recoiling every time either of them brushed against her.

Her hands once again stayed covered; she could see the questions in Naruto's eyes but silently pleaded with her own for him not to say anything. Either he saw her desperation or he was just a saint because he didn't say a word the entire distance from Sakura's doorstep to the balcony where they were meeting Kakashi sensei.

The trio entered the small clearing and a sense of foreboding settled over them for some unknown reason.

Sakura sat carefully on the concrete walkway, trying to shake her nerves free. Sasuke stood by her while Naruto was at her other side hopping back and forth on his feet, both towering over her. She pulled them down to sit next to her, tired of feeling nervous by herself and they both sat without complaint, surrounding her with a sense of warmth and security that she was grateful for it until her hands started to burn.

Quickly, she pulled them into her lap, carefully peeling back the gloves to see both tattoos glowing, searing their marks further into her skin. She winced as she pulled the cloth back into place, shielding the small symbols and looked up to see Naruto's eyes pinning hers, a look of confusion mixed with concern on his face.

Sakura quickly focused her gaze on the concrete in front of her until a long shadow spread across the expanse. All three chunin watched their jonin, his face in one of his books as he walked and then and paused in front of them, still reading. When he closed his book to look each of them in the eye, they knew something was wrong.

Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

**II: Realizations**

She didn't know how he knew but he knew. Which meant her future here was in trouble if Kakashi sensei's words held any kind of truth to them. She liked to think they did even though it made her stomach churn.

_One of you will betray the village and lead to its ultimate destruction. It's your job, all three of you, to make sure that doesn't happen. _

The dream, the tattoos, it was all leading her to somewhere she didn't want to go.

Sakura didn't want to go through it alone but she couldn't ask for help from Sasuke.

_What would he think of her becoming a freak of nature?_

And Naruto? He'd run away screaming if he had any sense.

Even if Kakashi sensei said the only way to beat this was to stick together, he just didn't understand. She would not let herself be the reason that every one she ever knew and loved died.

No, there was only way to end this and that was on her own. She had to get rid of those stupid tattoos once and for all and the only way to do that was to go somewhere she never wanted to go again.

Sakura drank one of her sleeping concoctions that sent her straight to the place of her nightmares.

_That dark and vast ocean had waves lapping up the shores as the sky was filled with a conflicted sun and moon fighting each other for dominance. _

_She involuntarily shivered as wisps of fog immediately whipped at her feet from where she followed the breaking waves. She was no longer needed, now only an intruder upon a greater battle but she didn't care. _

_Sakura stood her ground even as the mist started to take form and spoke to her in a threatening hiss._

"_You do not belong here."_

"_Why me?" There was no way a talking cloud was going to bully her around. Even if that same cloud gave her the creeps._

"_Leave this place!" The mist seemed to glow as from within but she didn't care, she was going to get what she came for._

"_Take these stupid things off of me!" She demanded and the fog form shuddered, with rage or curiosity she wasn't sure until it spoke again._

"_They cannot be undone."_

"_Why not? You put them there, now take them away!"_

_The mist flowed over her exposed hands, touching each tattoo and in turn activating the hot and cold sensations each one brought over Sakura until she pulled away in pain. The words it spoke next scared her even more than what Kakashi sensei had deemed her fate._

"_We are not the ones. Something more than us you seek."_

"_But you're the only ones here! Who else could it be?" _

_The never ending battle of Sasuke and Naruto was brought into view as if the mist pulled the veil back to let her see them once again. Sakura wanted to look away but couldn't as Sasuke was sent soaring backwards from the force of Naruto's blow. He was like a shooting star streaking across the black sky until he suddenly disappeared from view, the fog creeping in again._

"_That is all you are allowed to see. You will now find your answer."_

_The mist started to dissipate, forcing the end of this conference until she was left staring at the ocean once more._

"_But what does that mean? I need to get rid of these. Please help me!"_

Once again she awoke in a cold sweat, her heart pounding so loud it was deafening. Immediately she looked down at her hands and saw the tattoos as clear as day. She cursed silently. How she could have expected help in _that place_ she had no idea but it had been her last hope.

Now what was she going to do?

Sakura threw the blankets off of her body, getting out of bed to try and think of something she might have missed before. Suddenly there was a faint glow that turned brighter with each breath she took as she watched the moon on her left hand pulse with insistency. The full moon shown brightly through her window and she leaned on the pane, watching the stars.

When a shooting star streaked across the sky before disappearing into the black, she knew what she had to do.

No matter how much it terrified her, she had to leave.

* * *

**III: Departure **

The Village of the Leaf was eerily quiet the night he decided to leave. No, decided wasn't the right word. It wasn't a choice he made, it was a choice made for him. There was a calling in his blood: it was time.

Sasuke would never admit it but he walked slower through the village than he would have liked to. The urge to run past all of this and move on to fulfill his destiny was burned into every fiber of his being and yet at the same time, he didn't want to leave.

_Wonder why._

He didn't have to wonder, really. He knew it was because of her before she even stepped out from the shadows and took his hand.

"Sakura." He looked down to their joined hands and back up to her expectant face. "I…I can't ask you to come with me."

She smiled a smile that could always light up his whole world and realized he couldn't say no to her again.

"You don't have to, just know that I am."

His face betrayed the joy at having her come with thrummed through his entire body and the connection of their hands sparked. She could feel it too and both looked to see that spark dim as she pulled away and he let her go to pack.

Quickly, she grabbed the few essentials she needed in a small bag and was out the door before Hinata could have said a word if she hadn't been sleeping.

_Nothing can stop us, not tonight._

A sudden pull on her hand stopped her in her tracks, rooting her to the spot.

"Naruto?"

Beneath those blond spikes she couldn't see his face, only hear how thick his voice was when he finally spoke. "Don't go."

There it was, that warm pulsing glow growing between their hands and the question she didn't want to face, not tonight, not from him.

"I have to. He needs me."

It was a realization she had come to a few hours before lost in that dream reality, swirling around in the starry sky until she woke up with a knowing jolt that Sasuke was going to leave and that she needed to be with him _or…_or she didn't want to think about the consequences of that or.

She needed to leave and he needed her. It was the only way to save everything she knew.

"What if I need you, too?"

That had her looking past his bangs to try and see the face that he was still hiding from her until she lifted his chin up with her hand. His eyes were so blue and bright that for a moment, just a moment, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell him what she knew she had to but that was just it, she knew she had to go.

_Please tell me this is as hard as it gets._

Carefully, she pulled her hand from his as he watched her take a few steps back. Seeing his eyes shining almost had her crying herself but she took a few deep breaths to regain her composure. She'd never be able to get through this if she started crying.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back."

Sakura did her best to leave on a lighter note, to get him to smile before she turned and walked away but was met with a half hearted curve of his lips, the smallest smile she'd ever seen from him.

With a sigh, she made her way away from him through the village that was there home.

Sasuke could see the despair written all over her face and did the most noble thing he had ever done in his life. He didn't think he had it in him. "You should stay."

That snapped Sakura out of her reverie on the last parting moment with Naruto with a sudden burst of anger.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm coming with you and you can't stop me."

She held onto the front of anger or she was going to break down in tears she feared she'd never stop crying. She had to leave no matter what and it had to be with him. It was for his soul as well as her own.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her to keep her from bursting at the seams from the sudden onslaught of anger. His skin was tingling all over from it.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'd never want to get rid of you, Sakura. Trust me."

In that moment she did trust Sasuke and the last inkling of regret she had vanished as soon as they stepped out of the Leaf Village together hand in hand, all thoughts of Naruto lost in the shadows of the forest.

* * *

Or so they thought. Neither noticed how their spiky haired companion watched their escape into the dark night from the gate of the village with a final omen to be said.

"Don't worry, you'll be back. And I'll be here waiting." The words held a hint of destiny that traveled behind the young couple. They didn't know it yet, but there would be much more to come of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, together again.

_As it was meant to be._

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: And so ends my one and only (as for now at least) Naruto fic. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
